Special Vash
by Teal Huskie
Summary: Look! :D It's my parody to "Special Fred"! Hilarious song. Hope this is good. Read and find out? n.n; Its PG to be safe..


On my vacation, while staying at a hotel in Syracuse, I was watching Comedy Central and this guy came on playing a guitar and singing a song.. It was the most hilarious thing I'd heard in a long time, and it got stuck playing in loops in my head the rest of the way back home. n.n; I searched for it on WinMX by what I assumed was the title and was lucky to find it. So now I can hear it whenever I please. XD  
  
Anyways, its called "Special Fred" and its by "Steven Lynch" or something "Comedy Central" or both. All you really need is the title though.. that's incase you want to download it. And you should! Its so funny! Besides, then you can sing MY PARODY to the music!! XD!!!! Sound like fun?  
  
So yes. This is a parody to Special Fred, and it is called Special Vash. I don't know how I thought to write this but please enjoy or something..! ^____^;  
  
I dunno who the real song Special Fred is © to, but its not me...  
  
However! My parody is © 2002 Fishface (me!) because parody's are considered original by the music court place.. So nyah! You can't have it! Its just for your enjoyment! :P  
  
  
  
Special Vash by Teal Huskie aka Fishie/etc.  
  
  
  
While I worked at The Café  
  
I saw a man that made my day  
  
Vash was sweet  
  
And super cute  
  
But had a thorn stuck in his boot  
  
Oh special Vash  
  
His head is worth a lotta cash  
  
Even when he has a blast, you know,  
  
He's a little bit special  
  
Just a little bit  
  
He'd eat food  
  
And drink ice tea  
  
I'd turn beet red  
  
He'd laugh at me  
  
He walked through town every day  
  
His name scared people quick away  
  
Oh special Vash  
  
His head is worth a lotta cash  
  
I try to glomp but he will dash  
  
Cause he's a little bit special  
  
Just a little bit  
  
I stalked him  
  
And he liked me  
  
Might be 'cause I gave him donuts free  
  
Hunters came  
  
Shot and scoffed  
  
Vash tried not to get his head blown off  
  
Oh special Vash  
  
His head is worth a lotta cash  
  
With him around things get smashed  
  
'Cause he's a little bit special  
  
Just a little bit  
  
One day, talking to special Vash  
  
He fell to the floor with a very loud crash  
  
And as he laughed at me that's when I saw  
  
He was trying to look up my skirt the whole time after all  
  
Now I laugh and watch him work  
  
He's got a job as The Café clerk  
  
Next to me  
  
Vash is tender  
  
Yeah  
  
He's a definite tree glomper  
  
Oh special Vash and me  
  
Now we're sorta like a team, you see  
  
We hand out kiddies cold ice cream  
  
We're a little bit special  
  
Just a little bit special  
  
Thank God I am special  
  
Just a little bit  
  
Just a little bit  
  
Special  
  
====  
  
Here are the actual lyrics. I think they are all word-for-word; I typed them out as fast as I could while listening to the song. ^^; Then I listened and checked them over a few more times. Not promising though, if you want a copy of the lyrics! :D  
  
Oh, and I asterisked the bad words at the end.. ^_;;  
  
When I was a boy of ten  
  
I had a very best friend  
  
Fred was kind  
  
With good intent  
  
But just a little different  
  
Oh special Fred  
  
Momma dropped him on his head  
  
Now he's not so bright, instead,  
  
He's a little bit special  
  
Just a little bit  
  
We'd play tag  
  
And he'd get hurt  
  
I'd play soldier  
  
He'd eat dirt  
  
I liked math and spelling bees  
  
Fred liked talking to a tree  
  
Oh special Fred  
  
Momma dropped him on his head  
  
Now she keeps him in the shed  
  
Cause he's a little bit special  
  
Just a little bit  
  
I ran track  
  
Hung out in malls  
  
Fred ran headfirst into walls  
  
I had girls  
  
And lots of clothes  
  
Fred had names for all his toes  
  
Oh special Fred  
  
Momma dropped him on his head  
  
Now he thinks he's a piece of bread  
  
Cause he's a little bit special  
  
Just a little bit  
  
One day talking to special Fred  
  
He grabbed a brick and he swung at my head  
  
And as he laughed at me that's when I knew  
  
That special Fred just made me special too  
  
Now I laugh as I count bugs  
  
I give strangers great big hugs  
  
Next to me  
  
Fred is fine  
  
Yeah  
  
He's a f**kin Einstein  
  
Oh special Fred and me  
  
Now we're not right in the head you see  
  
Now we're not so bright, instead,  
  
We're a little bit special  
  
Just a little bit special  
  
That b**tard Fred made me special  
  
Just a little bit  
  
Just a little bit  
  
Special  
  
  
  
Ta da! 


End file.
